


Heat beneath his Fingertips

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too hot and it was not the good kind Laurent usually associated with his lover. He knew that Akielios was generally warmer than Vere but this was bordering on ridiculous. He felt like he was boiling and it was all Damen's fault. Damen, who was still sleeping peacefully while snoring lightly. He glared balefully at his lover.<br/>Damen had his arms wrapped around him and was laying half on top of him. As much as he loved being held in Damen's arms it was simply too warm. Laurent felt as if he was laying beneath a furnace. He felt sweaty, hot and gross. He needed to get up and breath some not-over-heated air.<br/>Laurent tried to move but Damen thwarted his attempt by snuggling closer to him. As adorable as his lover could be now was not the time. Laurent sent a dark look at the thick, dark curls laying on his chest. At the moment he felt like a cuddle toy for an over-sized child.<br/>He tried to slowly wiggle out of the grasp Damen had on him, only for Damen to tighten his arms around him. Laurent huffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat beneath his Fingertips

**  Heat benath his Fingertips **

It was too hot and it was not the good kind Laurent usually associated with his lover. He knew that Akielios was generally warmer than Vere but this was bordering on ridiculous. He felt like he was boiling and it was all Damen's fault. Damen, who was still sleeping peacefully while snoring lightly. He glared balefully at his lover.

Damen had his arms wrapped around him and was laying half on top of him. As much as he loved being held in Damen's arms it was simply too warm. Laurent felt as if he was laying beneath a furnace. He felt sweaty, hot and gross. He needed to get up and breath some not-over-heated air. 

Laurent tried to move but Damen thwarted his attempt by snuggling closer to him. As adorable as his lover could be now was not the time. Laurent sent a dark look at the thick, dark curls laying on his chest. At the moment he felt like a cuddle toy for an over-sized child.

He tried to slowly wiggle out of the grasp Damen had on him, only for Damen to tighten his arms around him. Laurent huffed. He had wanted to let Damen sleep but since he was being this difficult he would wake him up.

"Damen," Laurent said, "Let me up." He renewed his efforts to get out of his arms. Damen grumbled and burrowed his face deeper into Laurent's chest. Laurent groaned.

"Damen!" Laurent hissed but there was no reaction other than a sleepy mumble.

"Move, you giant animal!" Still no reaction. Unbelievable. He would have to resort to other measures. He started poking Damen's side repeatedly. Damen's hold on him tightened momentarily before loosening again, though Damen gave no sign of waking up any time soon. Drastic measures were apparently needed.

Laurent gently trailed his fingers upwards along Damen's side. He had found out about Damen's ticklish spot purely by accident and it seems as if he would have to use it. Just beneath his armpits Laurent started tickling him. Damen jerked in his sleep and tightened his hold again. He dared to curled even further over Laurent making it impossible to reach his ticklish spot.

Laurent groaned in defeat. He would melt if he had to stay beneath this heat for a second longer. He glared at Damen again, who was still sleeping completely ignorant of his lover's struggles. Even worse now his arm was falling asleep.

After a while of staring at the ceiling and cursing his lovers strength, Damen turned around in his sleep. Laurent let out a startled yelp when all air suddenly left his lungs. Damen was now laying completely on top of Laurent. This was even worse. Damen let out a sound of contentment and Laurent glared at him again. He wiggled an tried to find a comfortable position. Whenever he moved it felt as if pins and needles were poking his arm. He felt as if Damen would squish him with his muscular and heavy body. Laurent let out an involuntary sound of distress.  

At the noise Damen stirred. His nose burrowed deeper in Laurent's chest before he raised his head. Dark Sleepy eyes looked at Laurent. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down upon Laurent.

 

"Are you all right?" Damen asked as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Unbelievable, of course you wake up when I make a sound of distress," Laurent said dryly. Damen blinked. It looked suspiciously like Laurent was pouting. Before he could examine the expression more Laurent slipped out from underneath him and got out of bed.

Damen couldn't help but let his eyes trail over Laurent's naked body. He was all lean lines and pale skin. He was gorgeous.

"Go back to sleep, Damen," Laurent said. He poured himself a glass of water before he walked over to the window.

"Why are you awake?" Damen asked as he watched Laurent stand in front of the window.  Damen got up and walked over till he was directly behind Laurent.

"I was too hot," Laurent answered as he looked out into the night sky. In the east the sky was already growing lighter.

"And why are you pouting?" Damen whispered into Laurent's ear.

"I am not pouting" Laurent whirled around and glared at Damen. This close Damen could clearly see the sweat that was clinging to Laurent's skin and his matted hair.

"You wouldn't get up no matter what I did," Laurent said "I felt as if I was going to melt."

"It is not even that hot," Damen said with an amused expression. "In a few weeks you will know what real heat is like."

"You've got to be kidding me," Laurent groaned.

"No, I am not. It is only going to get hotter." Damen was feeling very amused at the disgruntled expression hushing over Laurent's features.

"Why am I here again?" Laurent asked with a petulant sigh. Damen chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Laurent's forehead.

"For the lovely company of course," Damen answered and kissed Laurent's shoulder. Laurent pushed him away.

"Of course. You're too hot," Laurent said as he sidestepped Damen before he could envelope him in his arms ."You're making it even worse for me."

"What, I make you even hotter?" Damen asked with a purr. Laurent rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and it is not the good kind," Laurent said dryly. Damen chuckled again and in a moment of playfulness walked back towards the bed and grabbed the water jug.

"Ah, so we might have to cool you down," Damen said with a sly grin. Laurent could only blink once in surprise before his head was doused with water.

"Damen!" Laurent sputtered as he stared at Damen in bafflement. Damen started laughing loudly as Laurent glared at him. He brushed his wet hair back from his face.

Laurent's eyes narrowed and he dropped to the ground. Damen was too busy chortling in amusement to pay much attention to what Laurent was planning. He swept out his leg and pulled Damen's feet out from underneath him.

Damen landed on the floor with a loud thumb. The jug he had still been holding in his hand shattered on the impact. Before Damen could regain his equilibrium Laurent crawled towards him. He pushed against his chest until Damen sprawled backwards. He now lay with his back on the stone floor though not in any of the shards scattered around him. Laurent climbed on top of him and sat down in his lap. Arousal pooled low in his gut at the feeling of Laurent sitting so close to him.

"That's the second jug you have broken," Laurent said with a raised eyebrow.

"And just whose fault was it, both times?" Damen said with a breathless smile as he reached out and cupped Laurent's cheek.

"Ah, it is hardly my fault if you're so easily distracted," Laurent said with smirk. He ran his finger up and down Damen's naked chest.

"You are the best kind of distraction," Damen said as he grabbed Laurent by the hips.

"You think so?" Laurent asked as he leaned forward. There was only a hair's breadth of distance between their lips. Water droplets were dripping onto Damen from Laurent's hair.

"I know so," Damen answered as he stared at Laurent's face. Even in the dark he could make out those beautiful blue eyes. He closed the distance between them and kissed Laurent.

Before he could deepen the kiss, Laurent pulled back. Damen reached for him to pull him into another kiss but Laurent moved out of his reach and stood up in one fluid motion.

"It's too hot for any of that," Laurent said with a small smirk. He grabbed the light blue chiton that  lay on the floor next to the bed and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Damen asked from the floor. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching Laurent with a bemused expression.

"I am going to take a cool bath," Laurent said as he finished lacing his sandals. He made his way towards the door. He stopped just as he was about to step through.

"You can join me, if you want." Laurent send a smoldering look over his shoulder towards Damen before he stepped out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him.

Damen cursed and scrambled to his feat. He grabbed his own chiton and hastily dressed before following after Laurent. He had forgone his sandals and was walking barefoot.

He nodded at the two guards standing besides the door to their sleeping quarters. The hallway was otherwise empty. Or it appeared empty when he rounded around the corner he could see a glimpse of golden hair. He grinned and quickened his footsteps. Laurent was indeed a few steps in ahead of him. He turned around when he heard Damen's footsteps approach. He made a come-hither gesture with his hand. A smirk was stretched across his lips.

Just as Damen closed the distance, Laurent slipped away. There was a grin on his face as he evaded Damen again and again. Laurent adored the thrill of a good chase. Damen grinned.

"Catch me if you can," Laurent purred as he pulled out of Damen's reach. He ran down a flight of stairs. Damen's footsteps pounding on the stone floor behind him. He took another corner and cursed. He had ended up running into a dead end. He was not as familiar with this palace as he was with his own. He whirled around ready to go back when Damen appeared.

"Ah, it seems I caught you," He grinned as he swiftly walked forward and corner Laurent against the wall. His hands on either side of Laurent's head as he crowded into his space.

Laurent took the initiative and leaned forward the last few inches. Their lips met. Laurent's tongue brushed lightly over Damen's lower lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues invaded each other's mouths.

It was enough of a distraction for Damen to lose sight of whatever else Laurent was doing. He was so intent and focused on the kiss that he hadn't noticed Laurent's hand moving. He jerked back violently when fingers started to tickle just beneath his armpit.

"What-" Damen exclaimed, feeling dazed from the kiss and the sudden tickling. Laurent slipped out of his grasps with a grin and took off again.

Damen cursed and hastened after him. He rounded another corner only to see Laurent climb out through the window. They were still on the first floor. The window let to the courtyard where the training field and the stables were located. The bath was in the building on the other side of the courtyard. Damen ran to the window and looked out to see Laurent balance on the ledge towards the straw roof of the stables. He would have to follow him through the window as well otherwise he would have no chance of catching Laurent.

He climbed out the window ignoring the wide eyed stares of the guards poised at the exits and entrances of the courtyard. He made a motion with his hands that clearly said stand down. He didn't want them to interpret the game as something other than a game.

He carefully set one foot in front of the other on the ledge. It was a lot harder than Laurent had made it look. It might have something to do with his larger frame. If he were to fall he would land in the flowerbeds. He doubted that the gardener would be happy with crushed flowers even if they had been flattened by the King himself.

He was a half-way there when Laurent reached the roof of the stables. He jumped down from the ledge and onto the straw roof. He stumbled slightly before he managed to catch himself.  He whirled around and blew a kiss in Damen's direction. Damen concentrated on not falling of the ledge.

 

Laurent quickly made his way across the roof. Besides it was a large cart filled to the brim with straw. It was exactly beneath the perfect spot, where the roof was at its lowest. He felt giddy with the thrill of the chase. He was sweating again from the running and after this he would need a bath even more desperately. But he was having fun. Before getting to know Damen he could hardly remember the last time had fun. It had been before he had lost Auguste.  Damen returned so much to him. He returned him his ability to live. He helped him regain his freedom.

It felt so good to be free. Free of the burdens, free of the looming shadows and free of the threats that had followed him for so long. It felt good to be free to laugh, to have fun and to enjoy life. He grinned and turned around. His eyes seeking the person that had made all of it possible. Damen was still  carefully balancing on the ledge. His gaze was focused on his bare feet. He was biting his lip in concentration. It was baffling how someone so big and so strong could be so sweet and kind.

Laurent ran a hand through his wet hair to stop himself from smiling. He was in public. He had an image to retain. He turned around ready to continue on his way.

Only for the roof to give beneath his left foot. Laurent let out a startled yelp as his foot sunk into the straw. He cursed and glared at his foot. He tucked o but it wouldn't get free.

With a groan he set down and examined the place he was stuck. The straw had become entangled with the strings of his sandal. He glanced up Damen was nearly there. He pulled on his foot again but nothing. He would have to undo the lacing and continue on with one sandal if he didn't want Damen to catch him. He didn't want the chase to be over just yet.

He had worn a dress so he could get over running around with only one sandal. He glanced up and saw that Damen had reached the roof and was making his way towards him. He quickly started unlacing the sandal and slipped out of it. He stood up and whirled around running to the edge just as he reached it he was hugged from behind. As soon as Damen had reached him, Laurent slipped on the edge of the roof.

A sound of surprise escaped him before he and Damen fell over the edge into the cart filled with straw. They landed with a loud thumb. Laurent gritted his teeth against the impact.

It took him a few seconds to open his eyes. He was surrounded by straw. It was poking him everywhere.  He was also laying on something solid and warm. Damen. Of course he had caught the impact. Always the protector.

He tried to get only for the arms around his middle to tighten. He was pulled back against Damen's chest. Damen's dark eyes were open and looking at him. Amusement shining in their depths. Straw was intertwined with his dark curls.

"You Akielons need to build better roofs," Laurent said as he blew as strand of his hair out of his face. Damen chuckled. Laurent made another effort to get up only to be pulled back onto Damen's chest.

"You won't escape me that easily, again," Damen said with a grin as he kissed Laurent soundly on the mouth. He would never get used to the simple kisses Damen gave him. Kisses without any obligations attached to them. Without any expectations. Kisses exchanged simply because they were wanted.

"What if I don't want to escape?" Laurent asked with a raised eyebrow. Damen's arms around him felt like the safest place. Damen grinned at his answer and slowly sat up so that Laurent was now sitting in his lap.

"Hold on to my neck, please." Damen whispered into his ear. Laurent didn't know what Damen was planning so his interest was piqued. He slung his arms around Damen's neck. Damen's hands grabbed a hold of his ass. He felt a shiver of arousal run through his body at the touch.

"Are you just going to fondle my ass in public?" Laurent said dryly. Damen snorted.

"Hold on," was the only warning he was given before Damen somehow managed to stand with Laurent in his arms. The hands on his ass were holding him up. He quickly wrapped his legs around Damen's middle. He didn't want to fall not that he would let him fall. He was clutching at Damen's neck.

The ridiculous show of strength was doing equally ridiculous things to Laurent's libido. He felt all his blood rush south. He just knew that he was flushing furiously again. The hard pressure of Damen's hands on his ass was not helping either.

Another thing that he had not known before was that his arousal was nothing bad. That it was not something that needed be forced or suppressed at the whim of those around him. It could be fun. Sex could be fun. He squeezed Damen in silent thank you.

Damen got out of the cart with Laurent secured in his arms and continued walking in the direction of the baths. Damen's intentions soon became clear. He was planning on carrying Laurent the whole time.

"Damen! Let me down!" Laurent hissed. He could feel the stares. Instead of dimming his arousal they were only making it worse. He was mortified by his body's reaction.

"No," Damen answered with clear laughter in his voice. Laurent groaned and lightly bit Damen's earlobe in revenge.  Damen's hands on his ass tightened in silent warning. A shudder went through Laurent's body from the contact. His face was flushing again. He could feel the heat emitting from his cheeks. With a low groan he hid his face in Damen's shoulder.

If he was going to be carried all the way he would make it as difficult as possible for him. Laurent slowly licked at the exposed part of Damen's shoulder. A light tremor went through Damen's body. Emboldened by the reaction Laurent started nibbling and sucking at the exposed skin. Damen's hands tightened again and a delicious shudder went through Laurent's body. 

It didn't take them long to reach the baths and Damen didn't put Laurent down even once on the way there. He didn't even seem to be strained by Laurent's weight.

"Let me down!" Laurent insisted again as Damen neared the bath. The water was not steaming, it wasn't heated over the night so now the water would only be warm not hot. He had the bad feeling that Damen was going to drop him into the water.

 "Should I?" Damen asked with a smirk as he stood at the water's edge.

"Don't you dare!" Laurent growled. He tightened his hold around Damen's neck and bit his shoulder. A groan left Damen's mouth followed by a breathless shudder.

He slowly let Laurent down at the side of the pool. As soon as he had solid ground beneath his feet he hit Damen on the shoulder and glared at him. It didn't stop Damen from looking at him with a heated gaze. Laurent felt is tingling along his skin.

He took a step back to put some distance between them. He bend down to slip out of his remaining sandal. He loosened the pin holding his chiton together. It crumbled to the ground in a heap of light fabric.

Damen eyes darkened further, the hunger in them now almost tangible. Laurent felt a shiver run down his spine at the look. He forced himself to turn around. He slowly waded into the water of the bath. Laurent ducked beneath the water to loosen the straw that had been entangled in his hair. The cool water felt good against his overheated skin.

He moved back towards shallower end to clean himself with the towels and soap laying at the side of the bath. The water only reached up to his mid-tight. Laurent heard a gentle splash behind him so he was hardly surprised when two wet arms enveloped him from behind. Not a second later, hot kisses were being left all over his neck. He tilted his head to give Damen better access and let out a hum of contentment.

"And what are we supposed to do about this?" Damen murmured into Laurent's ear as his fingers trailed downwards and stopped just short of Laurent's erection. A small breathless sound left his lips.

"What do you want?" Damen asked with a husky voice as his fingers rubbed gentle circles over his public hair. It was so like Damen, to ask for what Laurent wanted. Usually he would be annoyed but the arousal made it hard to muster any irritation.

"I want-" Laurent stopped and took a gulping breath. His blood was aflame in his vein and he could hardly form the words.

"What is it that you want?" Damen asked. Again as his hot breath ghosted over Laurent's ear. It made his whole body heat up.

"I want to you to touch me," Laurent managed to get out between desperate gasps. 

"Touch you all over?" Damen asked as licked the shell of Laurent's ear. Laurent whimpered brokenly as he nodded.

"And afterwards?" Damen growled into Laurent's ear. A delicious shiver traveled down his spine at the noise.

"Afterwards I-" Laurent said in a breathless voice. "I want you."  

"As you wish," Damen answered before he bit lightly into the part where his neck met his shoulder. A quiet moan left Laurent's lips as his back arched into the contact.

Suddenly the heat behind his back disappeared leaving him feeling strangely bereft. He turned around and saw that Damen had dropped to his knees. The sight stirred mixed feelings in him. At the forefront was arousal but in the back of his mind dark memories lurked. He felt himself tense. Before he could truly remember them a tender kiss to his stomach interrupted.

He looked down. Damen was looking up at him with a tender expression. He reached out and gently cupped his check in his palm. Laurent turned his check slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. Damen smiled at him and kissed his the skin stretched over his hipbone. He let his hand drop.

Damen placed butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. His hands were running up and down Laurent's back. Every caress made Laurent feel that he was someone beloved. Each kiss sent warmth spreading into his very being.

Damen's hands wound up grabbing his ass again.  At the touch another low noise left Laurent's throat. He could feel Damen smile against his skin. He reached out and gently rested his hand on top of Damen's head. He leaned into the touch, so Laurent tenderly stroked the wild curls. Damen continued to leave kisses over his skin and stroke his back with his hands in tender motions.

The first touch of his mouth to Laurent's cock sent a shockwave of pleasure traveling through his body. It had been only the slightest kiss to the tip of his erection. Soon he was licking all over it, coating it in his salvia. Laurent was panting. His fingers had tightened in the dark hair. The wet glide of Damen's tongue was slowly driving him mad.

Even worse was the sight of Damen gently lapping at his erection. When he closed his eyes he felt it all the more keenly. There was no escape. He didn't want to escape. Had he wanted to he knew he needed only say 'stop' and Damen would. 

Damen kept his gaze on Laurent as he took the tip of his erection into his mouth. A low, helpless noise left him. Damen's tongue was swirling around the head of his cock. Laurent choked on a pleasured whimper.

Suddenly Damen pulled Laurent forward with both hands still on his ass. Laurent's cock disappeared completely between swollen red lips.

"Damen!" His name was distorted by the high pitched moan that left his lips. Laurent arched and his eyes widened. The feeling of wet heat was like liquid fire bursting through his veins. Another whine left his lips when Damen started to lightly suck. He was tightly clutching onto the black curls between his fingers.

One of Damen's hands had left his ass. He hadn't realized it till the tip of the fingers were pressing against his lips. Laurent opened his mouth and sucked the finger in. He swirled his tongue around them as he coated them with salvia.

The hand that was still on his ass started to slowly rub over his clenched hole. Another whine wanted to leave his throat. It was muffled by the fingers still pressed inside his mouth. He felt a trickle of salvia run down his chin.

Laurent squeezed his eyes shut only to open them again a second later. His breath was stuttering in and out. His whole body was quivering as Damen continued to suck his cock. Occasionally he would swallow around it or hollow his cheeks. It made everything even more profound. If Damen didn't slow down, it would be over far too soon.

The fingers were pulled out of his mouth. A string of salvia connected them and his lips. He swallowed at the sight.

He shuddered as felt the wet fingers press against his most private part. Damen pulled back, Laurent's cock popping out of his mouth. A string of salvia was connecting his swollen lips with the head. A low whine left Laurent's lips. Damen's smoldering gaze was focused solely on him.

"Are you sure?" Damen asked as he put a bit of pressure against his hole with his wet fingers. Laurent shuddered but fought his body back under control.

"Get on with it!" Laurent hissed between stuttering breaths. He pressed back into Damen's fingers.

"No, not till you tell me that you are sure. Salvia is not enough for it not to hurt. I can get the oil. I don't want to hurt you," There was steel in his eyes as he said those words. It made another shudder run down Laurent's body.

"I can take it," Laurent insisted with a glare. His arousal was a constant throb. Damen's eyes narrowed.

"I will get the oil," he said after a moment and just left him standing there alone. Damen was wading to the edge to get the scented oil from the tray.

Laurent huffed in annoyance. He didn't need to be coddled and babied. Still, the distance between him and Damen was almost painful. Though he was miffed with him he slowly waded to Damen's side.

Damen turned around and immediately pulled Laurent flush against him.

"I'm sorry. I am not babying you. I don't want to hurt you, I can't hurt you," Damen said as he kissed every part of his face that he could reach. Laurent relaxed into his embrace.

"I know," Laurent said as he stretched and kissed the tip of Damen's nose. His desperate need for release had waned slightly.

"How do you want me?" Damen asked before he kissed Laurent softly on the mouth.

"Inside of me," Laurent answered as he looked at Damen through hooded eyes. Damen gulped and let out a low groan.

"Lean over the edge," Damen instructed. He moved a bit into the deeper water so that he could lay down comfortably. Laurent lay his upper body down on the floor. His feet weren't able to touch the ground. He rested his head on his arms. The cold floor was a stark contrast to his overheated skin. It felt good.

"Do you want a towel beneath you?" Damen asked as his fingers trailed along his spine. Laurent shook his head. Damen kissed his neck once before taking a vial from the tray. The scent of oranges filled the air.

Damen's oiled hands started to stroke over his back, following his spine from his neck to his tailbone. The hands felt wonderful against his skin. He hummed in pleasure when Damen started to lightly knead his skin. The smell of oranges enveloped them as he rubbed the scented oil into his back.

He kneaded his ass slowly. The scent of oranges grew stronger with every touch. The touch of Damen's slick fingers against his hole shouldn't have come as a shock. Still Laurent gasped when he felt them circle it.  

Maybe Laurent should have felt apprehensive but he trusted Damen. He wouldn't hurt him. Instead of dreading it, he sought the feeling of being filled by Damen. He wanted all of him.

The first finger was met with slight resistance but slid in easily with the right amount of oil and pressure. Laurent shuddered at the feeling of something pushing inside of him.

"Damen," Laurent whispered in a breathless voice as the finger started to wiggle inside of him.

"Even though you're loosened from yesterday you're still pretty tight," Damen ground out. Laurent let out a low whine. The finger started to move in and out in slow motions. He couldn't help but follow the movement. Damen's free hand pressed down on his lower back to stop the movement.

A second finger was pushed in alongside the first. Laurent quivered and he spread his legs as much as he could. The two fingers started moving inside of him. He choked down on a whimper. They were being spread inside of him. His breath shuddered in and out in an irregular rhythm as Damen took him apart. 

The only evidence that Damen was as desperate as him was his heavy breathing behind him.

When the third finger was pushed inside of him a low moan left his lips. The fingers were now moving and spreading him in earnest. They were thrusting in and out of him. Low breathless pants left him with every thrust inwards.

"Damen," He barely managed to get his name out between his gasping breaths.

"One more, just one more," Damen soothed as his free hand gently stroked up and down his lower back. Laurent gulped. He knew that he would have to take one more finger, just one more. Otherwise it would hurt a bit to take Damen inside.

Damen's pinky finger slowly pressed inside. Laurent let out a whine and bit his own arm to stop anymore noises from escaping. Then they were being spread inside of him. He sunk his teeth into his arm. His ass was tingling. It felt so good.

A few shallow thrust of the four fingers were enough to let low moans spill from his lips. His fingers were clenching and unclenching as he tried to stop himself from digging them into the stone floor.

The sudden loss of Damen's fingers left him keening. His loosened hole clenched around nothing. Damen's free hand was caressing his back. He heard the slick sound of Damen spreading oil all over his cock with the other hand.

Laurent tensed slightly as the tip brushed against his loosened hole. Damen reacted by softly stroking his back. It was enough to let him stay in the here and now. He relaxed again.

Laurent cried out Damen's name as the tip of his cook breached him. It still felt huge even though he had been prepared with four fingers. Slowly and steadily it moved inside of him. It pushed forward. A low whine left his lips when Damen was finally fully seated. He felt so full and everything was tingling pleasantly.

Damen was panting behind him. His hands were clutching Laurent's hips.  He draped himself over Laurent. His sweaty chest was laying on his back. He kissed Laurent's neck before slowly pulling backwards. The feeling of Damen's cock dragging along his inner walls left him keening. When he pushed back inside he felt as if he could burst from the pleasure.

In and out he thrust all the while making low guttural noises. Laurent was panting and whimpering beneath him. He clenched down on his cock whenever he pulled back. He didn't like the feeling of being empty.

Damen bit his shoulder, making him cry out. He started lapping at the bite as his hips continued their steady rhythm.

"Damen," Laurent managed to whimper. He was so close. He just needed another push and he would be coming all over the floor.

"Can I try something?" Damen whispered between harsh breaths as he nosed the space behind Laurent's ear.

"Yes," Laurent managed to get out between his gasps of pleasure.

Damen pulled back till he was no longer draped over Laurent. One of his hands moved on from his hip to the back of his tight. He pushed in and stilled. Laurent whined in protest. Damen's other hand took a hold of his shoulder. He pulled him backwards till Laurent was upright on Damen's cock. Damen's hand beneath his tight made sure he didn't drop to low. His other arm was wound around Laurent's chest keeping him in position.

Laurent cried out as the new position drove Damen's cock impossibly deeper. Damen started gently rocking his hip making it all the more potent. Laurent felt as if he was drowning. He was shaking in Damen's arms. Pleasure was singing along every one of his nerves. It was enough for him. He came and his vision faded to black for a moment before fireworks erupted behind his eyelids. His insides tightened around Damen's cock like a vice. 

Damen let out a loud moan next to his ear. Laurent felt like liquid in his arms. Damen gently lowered him back onto the stone floor before he pulled out. He heard the sound of Damen rubbing his dick before a warm wetness hit his lower back.  

He didn't know how long he lay there. He only really came back into awareness when he felt a wet towel rub the come off his back. The towel was pressed between his legs. Laurent felt a flush rise to his cheeks, which was illogical after what they had just done. He wasn't much better than Damen and his jug. Gentle fingers trailed over his back.

Slowly Laurent stood up. He didn't know if his legs could hold him up. He collapsed into Damen's arms. Damen kissed the top of his head.

"Was that all right?" Damen asked as he enveloped Laurent in a hug. Laurent waited for his breathing to regulate before answering.

"I will not dignify that question with an answer," Laurent said with a roll of his eyes. Damen chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temples.

Laurent took a fresh towel and started to slowly wash himself. Damen was doing the same behind him. After they were finished they sat down in the water. Laurent was sitting between Damen's legs as he gently trailed his finger up and down Damen's tight.

"Stop that or you will start another round," Damen murmured. He was resting with his eyes closed. Laurent kissed him gently before rising.

"I will go on ahead," Laurent said as he kissed Damen once more. Damen only hummed in agreement. Laurent slowly waded out of the bath. He dried himself off but left his hair dripping wet. It would be the only respite during this hot day. He pulled on his chiton and pinned it on his shoulder. He glared at his one remaining sandal but pulled it on. He made sure that Damen's eyes were still closed when he reached down. He picked up Damen's clothes as well. Without another word he left the bath. Outside, the sun had risen.

He wondered how long it would take Damen to realize that his clothes were missing. Damen had after all nearly caused him to overheat and he had then emptied a jug over his head. A small revenge was needed. If Damen hadn't appeared in two hours, he would send a servant to check on him. Laurent let a small smirk hush over his features as he made his way towards their chambers. There was still straw stuck in his chiton. He needed to change.

He might have heard a shout of his name in the distance. He couldn't be sure though. Maybe it was just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is as promised. These two will be the death of me. So adorable.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> You can also find me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightrayspaths


End file.
